Trying Something New: Captain Hook
by TaarnaT
Summary: Trying Something New is a series of smutty stories I've been working on in which a post-Neverland Killian and Emma fall for each other and find various ways to explore their relationship. Lots of sex, role playing, and a few mushy moments here and there. But essentially smut. Captain Hook: Emma gets a glimpse into Killian's past and wants a night with Captain Hook.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying Something New is a series of smutty stories I've been working on in which a post-Neverland Killian and Emma fall for each other and find various ways to explore their relationship. Lots of sex, role playing, and a few mushy moments here and there. But essentially smut.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Once Upon a Time, though I really do think Hook and Emma make a sexy pair. Just sayin'.**

**3**

**Trying Something New: Captain Hook**

**(Emma uses a magic mirror to catch a glimpse into Killian's past, finding herself intrigued and aroused by his dark past. Rough sex, voyeurism, some non-con overtones.)**

Emma knew the magic mirror wasn't a toy. Belle had given it to her after their return from Neverland as a gift in order to help her prepare for their upcoming return to the enchanted forest. Unlike the rest of the adults in storybrooke, Emma's entire life experience was in "the real world", and Belle thought the mirror might help her prepare.

So, she'd spent hours asking it to show her everything from the ogre wars and a day in the life of a (she couldn't help but roll her eyes) princess to her parents history, Regina's past, and Baelfire/Neal's history with his father. She asked about Ruby/Red and saw snippets of her life, including her eating her boyfriend (!) and meeting her long lost but insane mother. She learned that Grumpy fell in love with a fairy and had been decidedly less grumpy before things went sour. It was amazing, but soon her curiosity got the best of her.

She wanted to know about Captain Killian Jones. Since ironing out their issues after returning from Neverland, she'd been happier with him than ever and wanted to make the transition as easy as possible. What foods did he like back home? Had w always lived by the sea? Did he ever wear colors or had black leather always been his thing?

"Show me Captain Hook" she said, making the mistake of calling him by his moniker. And then she saw him. Not Killian Jones, the playful, loving pirate she spent her nights with- oh no. This was THE Captain Hook, still handsome as ever but cold, calculating, domineering. She saw him rip out a man's throat with his hook during a fierce battle. She heard him issuing commands to his crew in a way that brokered no argument. She saw him... What!? Did the mirror just show him (albeit briefly) screwing someone?

"Whoa, whoa, go back, mirror. Show me Captain Hook having sex."

She shouldn't do it, she knew. She wouldn't want him looking at her past. But now that she'd seen a second of it, she needed to see more. The mirror shimmered, and then the scene reappeared. He was on a bed in some sort of inn with a petite brunette on her hands and knees, and he was pounding into her while pulling her hair. An uncomfortable mixture of jealousy and arousal washed over Emma as she watched his muscled body straining while he chased his pleasure. He was completely naked, and there was a fine sheen of sweat covering them both. His grunts and groans filled the room as he snapped his hips against hers. There were tears in the girl's eyes, and for a moment Emma wondered if this was completely consensual. He let go of her hair and pushed down on her shoulders, forcing her to arch her back as he changed the angle and gripped her hip hard enough to bruise. That seemed to be enough to get the girl to cry out in pleasure, and whether she'd been into it at the start or not, there was no question she was enjoying herself now. "Oh Gods, Captain!" she moaned, fisting her hands in the sheets. He smacked her ass and grabbed her thigh, pulling her closer in a harsh move. His eyes were closed and his head thrown back, his jaw clenched and she could tell he was close. He didn't seem to care whether the girl was though, pushing her down a little more as he fucked her. With a growl he pulled out and came across the brunette's back, his release dripping down her ass. He flopped on the bed, then started to dress himself without paying the brunette a second glance. It seemed bizarre- he was nothing like that with Emma.

"Show me again, with another girl." She said. She felt dirty and wrong watching him fuck other women, but this was hundreds of years in the past, before she was even born, she rationalized. She couldn't really be mad.

And it was really hot.

This time the mirror revealed him sitting fully clothed at his desk in the Jolly Roger, sipping a glass of what she assumed was rum. There was a naked redhead on her knees in front of him, and he had his hand on her head as she sucked his cock. He didn't even seem that engaged, lazily pushing her back down on his length while thinking about god knows what else. There was a knock at the door, and a crewman entered the room, ignoring the obvious blowjob occurring not 5 feet from him. The girl looked about to stop, but Hook just pushed her back down on him and continued the conversation. As he talked, he stood up and began to more actively fuck her face, hand buried in her fiery tresses. The crewman excused himself, and Hook pulled the girl up, manhandling her ample breasts as he pushed her back onto the desk and she spread her legs willingly, though Emma could see some trepidation in her face as she gaped at his massive length.

Emma felt herself getting embarrassingly turned on. He was so rough with these women, compared to the passion and tenderness she saw with him. It was literally something out of a smutty romance novel, where rough sex and dubious consent were common. Laying back on her bed, Emma eased off her jeans and panties, and was only slightly alarmed to find herself soaking wet. Nobody had to know if she pleasured herself while she watched him. Her fingers began to travel down her body, her eyes glued to the mirror.

Killi- no, he was very much Captain Hook- dragged his hook down the redhead's body, leaving a faint red line on her creamy skin. She moaned, arching her back up off the desk as he stoked himself and lined himself up at her entrance. A dark smile crossed his face, then he slammed home, sheathing himself entirely in her without preamble. The girl's eyes went wide and she screamed, probably from a mixture of pleasure and pain. Emma knew from experience how big he was, but the girl apparently hadn't been prepared for it. Her hands scrabbled at the desk, but he just yanked her flush against his hips. "Too much, darling? You said you wanted it," he taunted. "You offered me anything to take you to the next port. Sucked my cock like you were dying for it. Said I could have every inch of you." He chuckled at that. "And now I'm giving you every inch of me. You changed your mind?"

"No," the girl whispered, turning her face in shame. He pulled out and thrust into her slowly, closing his eyes and savoring the feeling of fucking her. "Then I'm going to take you, my dear. And I'll make you scream, either in pain or pleasure."

Emma gasped a little, but continued to work her fingers over her clit as she watched. He was cruel, distant, utterly selfish. But watching him adjust the redhead and fuck into her without a care in the world for her pleasure was, well, downright hot. He'd kept his clothes on, just leaving his pants unlaced, but soon he dropped the coat from his shoulders as he picked up the pace. The woman thrashed a little on the desk, and he just kept adjusting his angle until he barked," Just like that, love. Don't move." Then he slowed down, thrusting deeply and pulling almost the whole way out, drawing out his pleasure. Emma watched his magnificent cock disappear into the redhead's soft pink pussy wondering if that was the view Killian had when he was fucking Emma. It was certainly an arousing one.

"Touch yourself," he commanded, nearly making Emma jump because she already was doing just that. The girl began to finger her clit too, and Emma could see the wetness coating where their bodies joined. "That's a good girl," he purred " I want you as tight and wet as possible."

"Oh! Oh oh yeeees" the girl moaned as she started to get close and Hook began to fuck her more forcefully. A minute later the redhead came with a cry, and Hook chased his release as she clamped down on him, burying himself deep inside her. He pulled out and pushed the girl back to her knees, and Emma watched in shock as she sucked his cock clean.

Damn. Who was this man? Killian Jones was passionate, forceful even at times, but never like this. Not with her. One more, she told herself. Just one more, and then she'd stop.

"Show me another." She told the mirror. Great, Emma thought, all this amazing magic and I'm using it for porn.

Emma saw a blonde girl tied to a bed. Her hands were bound, her legs tied to the footboard. She was moaning, and a man's head was between her legs, but it wasn't the captain's. "oh god, oh god, oh god" she whimpered.

"So, any change of heart, darling?" She heard Hook purr. "We can give you your release, if you just tell us where your father hid that magic flute." The girl shuddered and cried out," In the garden, there's a vault by the roses! Now pleeeeease! Please let me come!"

Emma chuckled. Sex as torture. That was a new one.

The man between her legs moved off the bed and drew out his cock, which wasn't as impressive as Killian's but still nothing to sneeze at. The blonde licked her lips and stared at him, hunger in her eyes. "Oh no, lass," Hook chuckled, "I'll be getting mine first." With that his coat was off, his vest and leather pants followed, and suddenly he was naked and on top of her, nipping at her already pebbled peaks. She got an eyeful of what Hook was packing, and gasped a little, whispering, "oh god, yes "

Emma picked up the pace on her clit as Hook rubbed his cock over the captive's drenched folds, eliciting a moan. He slowly worked his way into her, smirking all the while. But the girl clearly didn't care, her moans getting louder. She shook her head from side to side, dirty blonde hair tangling as she thrashed. "Oh, god, my father's gonna kill me..." She whimpered as the captain began fucking her in long deep strokes. The man who had been licking the girl, who Emma assumed was another crew member, was stroking his cock, then pushed his hard member into her mouth. She moaned long as low and began to suck him, clearly into all this bondage.

"You are a dirty little whore, aren't you?" Hook teased as he thrust deeper. "You wanted this, needed this. To be utterly filled up and used by pirates. Tied up and at our mercy. Choking on his cock while I claim any innocence you might have had. And you love every minute." He chuckled, "Maybe I should invite the whole crew in here to have you when we're finished." Her eyes went wide with terror. Apparently that was going too far. He chuckled again, lifting her hips up and taking her deeper.

Emma began to fuck herself with her fingers. It was so dirty, but so damn hot. She let out a moan, and felt herself getting closer as she watched the two men ravish the blonde.

"Emma, love, what are you doing?" She heard from the doorway.

"Oh my god!" She yelled, slamming the mirror onto the bed face down and pressing her legs together. "Nothing. Sorry. I was, I'm, um, a little pent up." She couldn't look at him. How long had he been there. How much did he see?

He glided over to the bed and picked up the mirror, far too quickly for her to intercept his movements. He stared at it for a good 5 seconds. Then looked over at her. "Emma, I'm..." He trailed off, a combination of confusion, fear, and shame on his face. "This was a long time ago, Emma, when I was a different man. I'm so sorry. But...Why were you watching this?"

His eyes travelled down to her hand, no longer moving but still buried between her thighs. He reached down to lightly brush his fingertips against her dripping pussy, then raised an eyebrow. "Were you...?"

"Shut up. " she said, refusing to look at him. "It was an accident."

"You were touching yourself... By accident?" He asked, a teasing glint in his eyes. He always could read her, she thought. He knew exactly what she'd been doing.

"I am not talking about this."

He brought her fingers to his lips and licked her arousal off them. "Love, if there's something you want from me, all you have to do is ask. Especially if it involves these sorts of things," he added with a wink.

"Could we not talk about this? Look, it was an accident. I stumbled across this stuff while researching the Enchanted forest. I guess I just got distracted. "

"You're not angry?" He asked, confused.

"Angry? No. Jealous, a bit, but this was before I was born, Killian. How could I be mad that you have a past?"

She saw him shift uncomfortably. "And, how I was doesn't bother you? That was Hook, Emma. He's still a part of me, but I promise he'll never control me like that again." He held her hand but noticed something strange in her gaze. Disappointment, maybe?

"Wait... Is that why you were watching?"

She couldn't look at him, too ashamed to admit that watching him fuck girls as Captain Hook had probably been the hottest thing she'd seen in ages. Not that she'd trade Killian Jones in, not really. But for a night...

"Emma," he started, using his hook to turn her face and smirking at how it made her shiver. "Is that what you want me to give you?"

"No, no, Killian. You're amazing. Please don't think I'm unhappy. It's just, it's a side of you I'd never seen."

"Emma," he whispered, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm yours. You can have me anytime you want. And any way you want."

Her eyes met his, staring into his crystal blue gaze. She licked her lips nervously, and his eyes flicked down for a moment before meeting hers again. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I love you. But, I want a night with the Captain, Killian. I want a night with Captain Hook."

He stared at her for a moment, then murmured "I don't want to hurt you, Emma. Captain Hook, well, he doesn't exactly make love. I don't know if I can do that with you. It's not right."

"I'm trying something new; i'm going to trust you. And, if it goes too far, I'll say so. I promise." She kissed him softly, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him against her. "And besides, if you do this for me, I'll owe you one." She winked.

He rolled her over on her back and kissed her neck, nipping lightly at her earlobe. "Tonight then. The Jolly. Show up at 7pm. Wear something you aren't particularly attached to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Trying Something New is a series of smutty stories I've been working on in which a post-Neverland Killian and Emma fall for each other and find various ways to explore their relationship. Lots of sex, role playing, and a few mushy moments here and there. But essentially smut.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Once Upon a Time, though I really do think Hook and Emma make a sexy pair. Just sayin'.**

**3**

**Trying Something New: Captain Hook**

**(Emma uses a magic mirror to catch a glimpse into Killian's past, finding herself intrigued and aroused by his dark past. Involves rough sex, bondage, anal sex this chapter.)**

Killian wasn't sure he should do it, could do it, really. He loved Emma- the idea of lapsing back into his callous Captain Hook ways and using her just seemed wrong. But Emma was always an adventurous lass, and even he could appreciate wanting to try something different in the bedroom from time to time. After all, if she'd wanted to make him her slave for the day, he wouldn't say no. They'd mixed things up before; they'd had fast angry sex, slow loving sex, sex in the shower, on the floor, against the wall... and every time had been amazing. And because he loved her, and she trusted him, it would be fine.

He also suspected that his Swan, for all the responsibility she willingly shouldered, wanted to occasionally feel powerless. To give up the control to someone else- and knowing she could trust him made Killian the natural choice. It all made sense. He just didn't want to hurt her.

Of course, if she'd been turned on enough to do what he'd quite clearly caught her doing, maybe he should be worried that she'd like it too much, he thought with a chuckle.

Wanting to make her happy, he started arranging things in his cabin to set the mood. He unrolled a few maps on his desk, picking the outdated ones he knew he could ruin if need be. He placed a bottle of rum on it and lit a few lanterns to give the cabin a soft glow. He dug through a his cabinets until he found the whip used for problematic prisoners (it hadn't been used in a long time, but probably added to the mystique, he reasoned.) He put black silk sheets on the bed, then threw a pair of shackles on the floor next to it, just in case she wanted to be particularly unruly. He placed a particularly beautiful gold necklace on the chest by his bedside- it had emeralds in it, and he imagined that Emma would look absolutely gorgeous wearing it, especially if she was wearing nothing else.

Satisfied with the room, he bathed and donned his typical pirate leather, swapping out his leather vest for a red brocade that yelled "Captain" a little more forcefully. He sipped on some rum to make sure he smelled and tasted like alcohol when she kissed him. And to calm his nerves.

Then he got into the right mindset, trying to forget that he had a date with the perfect woman and instead telling his Hook side that he was about to utterly have his way with a bona fide princess. Sure, Killian Jones had screwed Emma Swan dozens of times, but Captain Hook wasn't looking for love, had fucked plenty of pretty, feisty women and was much more interested in the idea of taking a beautiful Princess. A savior. That was a treasure the captain had yet to acquire. And the more she fought, the better it would be when she finally submitted to him.

Emma arrived a few minutes before 7, hair curled in ringlets down her back and catching in the breeze like strands of golden silk. She wore her typical black tank top and jeans combo, though he noticed this particular pair of jeans had holes and paint on them. Instead of boots, she'd picked out high red heels. (Ok, he admitted to himself, those he liked. )

He had left a note for her on a barrel, and watched from the shadows as she read it, then tied the blindfold he'd placed next to it around her eyes.

He walked quietly up behind her and placed a hand on her back, pushing her in the direction of his cabin. Once inside, he bolted the door and walked around her, admiring the view before pushing her to her knees and standing in front of her to remove the scrap of fabric over her eyes. He leaned back against the desk and watched as she drank in the room, eyes going wide when she noticed the whip, but to her credit she stayed silent. She then raked her eyes over him, and he could tell she liked what she saw there in the slight smile that flitted across her lips. So far, so good he thought.

He stood her up, and surveyed his prize. With her hair and makeup done, she'd clearly put effort into looking especially beautiful, though he honestly thought that she could make mud and burlap look appealing if she wanted to. His hook traced over her jaw, and she bit her lip as she looked at him, unsure of what was to come next. Ok, he thought. Showtime.

"A few rules, my dear," he began, voice sharp as a knife and lust creeping into every syllable. "Let me tell you how it works on my ship: I make the demands, and you follow them. Seeing as you've come here, I assume you'll submit yourself willingly to my every desire." He paused to take a long sip of rum, then turned back to her. "I've taken many a woman, but never a royal, and I'm planning on making the most of tonight. By the time I'm finished with you, I expect you'll be quite sore," he checked darkly,"but you, darling, are one treasure I plan on enjoying. Thoroughly."

His hand roamed over her body as he stood her and circled her, settling behind her as he pressed himself subtly against her ass and ran his hand under her shirt. She laid her head back against his shoulder, and he leaned down to nip at her long neck while his hand toyed at the waistband if her jeans.

"I hope you're not expecting a fairy tale, love. I'm not planning on being gentle with you." He laughed in her ear, causing her to stiffen as he moved back in front of her.

His hook caught in the front of her shirt, and with a quick tug he split it down the middle, shoving it off her shoulders. He got an eyeful of the intricately embroidered red and black lace bra she was wearing, and turned his attention to her pants. "Let's see if these match..." He whispered, before precisely cutting her pants off her in a few quick strokes to reveal cheeky panties in the same fabric. "My, my, princess. Not what I expected. You certainly know how to dress for the occasion." He stalked around her, admiring the outfit from every angle. "I'd say that you knew exactly what you'd be getting from me tonight. Not much of a challenge after all, are you?" He taunted.

"Killi-" she began to scold.

And he slapped her- not hard enough to leave a mark or really hurt, but it was more than enough to get her attention. "Captain, my dear. You will address me as Captain, or milord, if you prefer."

She arched a brow,"Really? You expect me to say Milord? You have got to be joking."

Glaring at her, he shoved her to her knees again. "I expect you to do as your told. And if you insist on using that smart mouth of yours, I'll certainly put it to good use." He dropped his belt to the floor and leaned back against the desk behind him, unlacing his pants and drawing out his already semi-hard cock. "Go on. Suck my cock, princess. I going to remember what it looks like to fuck your pretty face and have you on your knees in front of me."

He grabbed the back of her head, and for a moment Emma wanted to resist. Not because she'd ever had a problem with giving him a blowjob, but because of how dirty he made it sound. Was she going to fully embrace the fantasy? After all, she WAS a princess, willingly offering herself up to the pirate. How was he supposed to behave? Wasn't this what she'd asked him for? So she resisted enough to make it believable, pushed back against his hand as he smeared precum across her lips. Then, looking up at him, she darted out her pink tongue to lick it off, before opening wide to let him push into her mouth. She swirled her tongue over the head, the licked down the underside of his shaft as he thrust into her, his eyes focused on what she was doing. "Now, that's a good girl," he murmured quietly, pushing deeper into her mouth. "I want to make tonight last, so I think I'll fuck your face til you've learned how to use that mouth properly, and then have my way with the rest of you after I've seen you swallow my seed."

She glared at him, pushing her hands against his thighs as he continued to pump into her mouth. He was going deep, so deep she almost choked on him, but he was letting up just enough to give her a breath every few thrusts. It was a delicate balance, and her eyes began to water as she struggled to keep the pace. But it was strangely arousing too, listening to him groan and feeling him get harder as he took his pleasure. She sucked and licked him, worshiping his impressive cock with her mouth in every way she could, wanting him to be pleased with just how good she was.

All the while, his blue eyes bored into her as he just kept on watching her blow him, hand fisted in her hair and hips rocking forward with each thrust.

"You should see yourself, Emma. On your knees with your lips wrapped around me. You look more like a whore than a princess, darling. And this is just the beginning. I bet you like this, too. I'd wager that your little cunt is practically dripping, and I haven't even touched it yet." She moaned because it was true and she knew it. She WAS wet for him, had been since the moment she stepped on his ship. "I'm right, aren't I?" He laughed. "Well, I'll soon find out. I've never tasted a princess before. Mark my words, before the night's over, you'll be screaming my name. I'm going to make you beg for it, then take you over and over." She moaned again, sending vibrations straight through him. God, he was being so filthy, and she LOVED it.

He was getting close, and even though he was being selfish he had to admit that he did want to come in her mouth, on her face. A few more thrusts and he was there, spurting down her throat and pulling out to drip cum over her lips and chin and he jerked himself the rest of the way off. She looked so dirty and debauched, and he swore he'd never seen anything more arousing in his life until she proved him wrong. At first he was worried she'd be upset, but instead she locked eyes with him and snaked her tongue out to lip the glistening cum off her lips, moaning "mmmmm" then gently licking a stray drip off his shaft.

Holy. Shit, Killian thought. He had never been more turned on, his cock already twitching again.

But he wasn't ready for another go just yet, and his dirty princess needed to be thoroughly put through her paces before he could properly ravish her.

"Mmmm, Emma. You're such a good girl." He praised, wiping the last of his cum off her face with a finger and letting her suck it off. "But so filthy for me." He helped her stand and palmed her ass, squeezing it as he pushed her hips flush against his. "I'm keeping these," he said as he tore her panties off and flicked them onto the desk with his hook, leaving her gasping and naked save her bra and the red heels. He ran his hook over her pussy, making her moan and finding it just as drenched as he'd anticipated. "Take off the bra and lay on the bed." He commanded, turning from her to take another sip of his rum. She dropped the bra to the ground, her nipples already erect and aching for him. He watched her crawl over the bed, the mind-blowing view causing him to wonder for a brief moment if she'd let him fuck her ass. Yeah, he thought, this was not Killian Jones talking; Captain Hook was definitely in control tonight.

She lay on her back, golden hair fanned over his pillow, knees in the air and legs spread to give him full view of her visibly drenched pink pussy. He sat back, sipping his rum while sitting on the desk. "Mmmmm. So pretty. Fuck yourself, darling." He said, watching her.

She swallowed. Not that he hadn't caught her touching herself before, but given the day's earlier events it seemed so awkward. She bit her lip again, looking away while she tried to gather herself.

"Emma. I gave you an order." He stared at her, his body posture casual but his tone anything but.

"Just a minute, ok?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" His voice was smooth but that edge was still there.

"Just a minute," she repeated.

"Just a minute, please, Captain." He corrected her, "And no, it's not ok."

Her heart raced as she began to move her fingers to her aching center. Turning her head away from him, she began to lightly dance her fingers over her clit in tiny circles.

"Not good enough," he warned her, causing her eyes to snap back to him. "I was going to give you the chance to keep the use of your hands, but it seems you don't know how to properly use those either. And seeing how you were such a quick learner with that mouth of yours, I think I'll have to teach you another lesson."

He saw her recoil a bit when he swooped down to pick up the shackles , and watched as fear ghosted over her face for a moment before she set her jaw defiantly and glared at him. He couldn't blame her. Being locked up and at the mercy of Captain Hook was a fate that, honestly, didn't always turn out well. Of course, she had nothing to fear, but maintaining the charade was part of the game.

He locked her wrists, then attached the chain between them to a little ring on the headboard, hoping she wouldn't think too hard about how efficient the system was. He caught her testing the cuffs, but he'd made them tight enough that there was no way she was getting out.

Then he returned to the desk, smirking at her as he took another drink.

"I have to say, princess, you look particularly tempting chained to my bed and completely at my mercy. You could scream for help until your voice gave out and nobody would hear you out here. I could do anything I want to you, and you'd be powerless to stop me." He stepped up to her and dragged his hook up her body, the cold steel making her shiver even as she moaned for him. He traced her nipples with the metal as she arched her body into his teasing touch. Gods, he loved how responsive her body was. Thinking back 200 years, he imagined what he'd have done with such a rare, willing beauty at his mercy. He'd have wanted to make her beg, make her scream. He'd probably keep her tied to his bed for hours, maybe days, fucking her over and over while she bucked and writhed under him.

For her part, Emma was struggling to keep the fear of being at such a clear disadvantage at bay, focusing instead of how good his hook felt on her skin and how sexy and dangerous he'd seemed doing exactly these things when she watched him in the mirror. She'd begged him to take her like a pirate, but began to wonder what she'd gotten herself into. Not one to back down from a challenge, she reminded herself that the girls in the mirror certainly seemed to be enjoying getting fucked by the captain, and considering he DID actually care for her, she had nothing to fear.

"I'm not afraid of you, Captain." She said, looking at him defiantly. "I've been told at least once that I'm a tough lass. I think I can handle whatever you've got."

And there was his Swan. The part of him that was Killian swelled with pride as the Hook part took dark delight in the challenge. He wrapped his hand around her throat lightly, locked eyes with her, and responded "We shall see, my dear."

Off came the coat, then his hand was on her breasts, palming them roughly, pinching the nipples and nipping at them as he covered her body with his weight. She moved a little to try to shake him off when the biting was too much, but he growled and instead actually sucked harder, leaving his mark on her creamy skin. He forced her legs open wider, placing his cold hook against her and commenting that he'd tie her ankles up too if she didn't cooperate, then laughing when he felt the resistance go out of her at the warning.

For all the fighting and defiance she was exhibiting, her true feelings about their little game were more than obvious as he considered her wet, pink folds. "I wonder how a princess and savior tastes..." he purred as his tongue flicked out to taste her obvious arousal. "Oh God!" She gasped as he buried his face in her pussy. "Mmmmm darling, you are delicious. Sweeter than honey, and so fucking wet for me." He said as he licked at her pulling deep, needy moans from her throat. "You're practically dripping; I guess you really are just making a show of it- I can practically taste how bad you want to get fucked." He began to suck and lick at her clit, enjoying the way her legs started to tremble as she struggled against her bonds and her wanton gasps filled the room.

Oh god, she was so turned on and so close already, the combination of his words and actions going straight to her core. "Oh god, yes!" She gasped as he moaned into her cunt and licked harder, his wicked tongue teasing her in ways she'd never get used to. Her breathing became harder, her legs shaking, she felt the pleasure coiled so tight in her belly and she was so close...

And the he stopped and chuckled as she bucked her hips up towards his face.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh, it's not going to be that easy, love."

"What? No, no! Oh my god, you can't do this to me!" She shifted her hips, desperate for friction to ease the ache.

"That's not exactly begging, Emma. I think you can do better." He leaned over and flicked his tongue lightly over her clit once, causing her to cry out but still denying her any release.

"This is so mean! You are a fucking bastard!" She yelled, so frustrated she wanted to cry but refusing to give in so easily.

He rose off the bed, and licked his lips, making a show of tasting her on them. "I never claimed to be nice, now did I? And I was so enjoying your sweet little cunt. You were so wet for me even before I buried my tongue in you; I can only imagine how badly you need it now." He smirked at her, removing his vest and shirt as he gently played with her closest nipple.

"I hate you." She glared daggers at him.

He brought his lips to her ear, his breath hot against her skin. "This doesn't have to be difficult, princess. Beg for it. Tell me how badly you need me to fuck you. Admit that you love being subject to my every whim, that you're wet and writhing on my bed, desperate for me to relieve you of that ache. I'm not a heartless man, darling. Plead with me, tell me what you crave and I'll happily reward you for it." His pants joined the pile of clothes on the floor, and she couldn't help but stare at his cock, big thick and already hard again.

"I could just make you suck it again," he mused, stroking himself slowly. " and maybe give you another chance tomorrow, after you've spent the night chained to my bed while I bring you close to the edge over and over, keeping you desperate for release."

And suddenly she realized, he would do it. He would play with her all night until she gave in to him.

"No, please. I need to come." She whimpered, undulating on the bed and locking eyes with him. "Please, Captain."

A brilliant smile shot across his face. "What exactly do you need, darling?"

Her resolve shattered, pure desperate need driving her to plead with him, just as he'd wanted. "You. Please, Captain, I need you, I need you to make me come. I need your mouth back on me, your cock buried inside me! I'm so fucking wet for you! I can't wait until tomorrow! Please fuck me!"

At her desperate words, he chuckled and returned to his spot between her legs, mouth licking her wet heat for a few blissful seconds, a relieved cry escaping her lips. He kissed his way up her body, lips on her belly, kissing and sucking at her breasts. He slanted his mouth against hers, forcing her to taste herself as he deepened the kiss. He then made his way back down, flicking his tongue out against her swollen clit. She was so sensitive, twitching with every stroke on his tongue. "Oh, god" she moaned, clearly close again.

And again he stopped.

"Oh fuck you!" she screamed, livid and desperate for relief.

"That's the plan," he growled, suddenly shifting and surging forward to completely sheath himself inside her. She keened high and long, back arcing off the bed as he gripped her hips. She'd been wet enough, but he usually stretched her with his hands before plunging into her, and the sudden intrusion was nearly too much. He felt too big, her body struggling to accommodate him as he slowly pulled out and plunged into her again.

"Take it all, princess," he growled. "I can tell you want it. You're soaking wet, hot, and so tight for me." He pulled out, rubbed his cock over her clit a few times to get her close again, then leaned back, pulling her into him as he drove his hips into her, setting a deep, steady pace.

"Oh god, oh god, Captain, it's too much!" She moaned even as she wrapped her legs around him and he shifted the angle to his liking, fucking her harder.

"Much better, Emma. I knew you were a smart girl. You feel so fucking amazing, love. So tight, so soaking wet. And you look so good spread out in front of me, tied up and at my mercy, bosom bouncing with every thrust, your beautiful mouth looking so wet and hot that I think I'm going to have to fuck that again before the night's over. But for now, I'll just watch my cock disappear into that gorgeous cunny of yours."

Emma couldn't take it much longer. Her body was practically singing with the need for an orgasm, every nerve overstimulated. But he wasn't even trying to make her come anymore, merely keeping her close so she stayed fluttering around him as he fucked her. He kept adjusting the angle to stimulate his cock in different ways , and the constant changes felt so good, the pleasure spreading through every fiber of her body. Again he brought her so close she could practically taste her release, and abruptly pulled out of her.

He could tell she was close again , and the sadistic Hook side of him couldn't resist denying her once more, pulling out just as he felt her about to cross the threshold. This time earned him a legitimate scream of anger, and he couldn't help but laugh. She was unbelievably wet, and as he flipped her over and pulled her onto her hands and knees, any fight she'd had was replaced by frenzied rutting back against him. He lined himself up again, his arm holding her in place as his fingers teased her outer lips. He slowly, so slowly, pushed the head if his fat cock into her as his finger moved to dance over her clit in tiny, light circles. She tried to push back against him, only to have him "tsk" her and pull away from her completely.

"Emma... You're going to stay just as you are unless told to move. I am the one in control here. You'll only get to come when I grant you the privilege."

"Yes... Milord" she responded, stilling her body even as she looked back at him with a sly smile, which disappeared almost immediately as he spanked her ass hard, rubbing as the reddened area gently afterwards. Bringing his cock to her lips, he shoved it deep and had her suck him clean, then returned to caress her ass.

He slowly fucked into her cunt from behind, grabbing a handful of her blonde locks and pulling gently. The new angle allowed him to go deeper still, and she sighed and moaned at the way he stretched her yet again.

"Please, please, oh god, please. Let me come." She begged. Deciding they'd both had enough, he released her hair and began pounding into her in earnest, listening to her breathing and cries to guide his movements and bring her to the brink. He danced his fingers over her again, and shifted the angle to hit the place inside her that had her screaming for him, her orgasm hitting her so hard that her hands gave out, leaving her ass in the air.

He stilled for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her walls squeezing his cock almost unbelievably tightly, then pulled out and replaced it with his fingers, laying down to latch his mouth onto her clit just as her orgasm was about to subside.

Waves of pleasure washed over her again, and she screamed and pushed herself back onto his fingers as she crashed over the edge seemingly without end. She fucked his face unashamedly, as his tongue lapped at the sensitive bundle. Her bound hands fisted in the silk sheets, and he gripped her hips and pulled her closer, tongue delving in to tease in a whole new way. It was too too much, pleasure without end, and she began to realize than Captain Hook was indeed as dangerous as she'd feared, for completely unexpected reasons. Just as she began to think that she'd do anything, anything at all for this man, he moved behind her again, his still erect cock diving into her pussy for a few deep thrusts before he pulled out and began to smear her arousal backwards, his cock teasing at her ass.

He felt her tense, and the Hook part of him couldn't wait to claim the last treasure she had to offer even as the Killian part of him wondered if he'd gone too far. "Emma," he whispered. "I won't if you say no, love."

He was gently playing with her pussy, stoking the embers of her arousal into a roaring flame again. She was going to come again, she could feel it. And she wanted to give herself over to him completely, to submit fully to the dreaded Captain Hook just this once.

"Is that what you want, Captain?" She purred. "To claim my ass as well?" She began to rub back against his cock, and she heard him gasp.

"Bloody hell, Emma. You have no idea," he whispered. He'd never wanted to have her this way before, but tonight, as he embraced the side of him he'd indulged for nearly 300 years, he wanted to take every piece of his dirty little princess. Wanted it so bad that were it another time, with anyone else, he wouldn't have hesitated.

"Just keep touching me. And be gentle, at first." He heard her whisper back.

And with those words, she felt him draw more of her slick wetness back over her ass even as he continued to rub her clit. Slowly, he began to push into her tight asshole as she began to push back to meet him. He eased the head into her, gently stretching her even as she gave a slight whimper at the uncomfortable and foreign intrusion. He spit on where they joined, and she heard him moan and gasp in awe as he finally sunk all the way in, never stopping his fingers from fluttering over her clit. "Oh Gods," he whispered, almost seeming afraid to move.

He looked down, and could barely believe that his beautiful princess, the fucking savior, was letting him bugger her like a common slattern. Hell, he'd been with a few whores who'd said no! It wasn't better than her cunt, not at all, he thought. He loved how wet and welcoming her pussy always was. But taking her like this was just so...different. So tight and hot and dirty and degrading. And Gods, she had a beautiful ass.

"Well, are you going to fuck me or not, Milord?" She asked, clearly wanting to keep the role play going. "Go ahead. Take me."

With that last bit of permission, he began to move, gently at first, rocking in and out of her ass as he realized that her wetness had coated the whole area, allowing him to slide in and out easily. To his surprise, she began to moan, relaxing as her body adjusted to the new sensations and he traced circles onto her clit. "Gods, Emma, do you like this?" She moaned again. "You dirty girl, I wonder what else you like..." he mused, picking up the pace in response to her moans, pounding her ass hard.

"mmmm oh god, Captain, I think I might come again." She whined, bucking back to meet his thrusts. He felt himself getting close, but if he could get her off with his cock buried in her ass, he was going to do so. He angled his hand so he could thrust his fingers into her pussy and rub her clit while he fucked her, and was rewarded with a long cry of pleasure from her beautiful lips. "Oh, oh, it's too much!" She screamed. "God, yes, Captain, fill me up. Take me! Fuck my ass! Fuck me harder!" she screamed. She came hard, muscles clenching around his fingers and his cock, and what little willpower he had left evaporated as he emptied himself in and on her ass, cum leaking down her trembling thighs.

They both collapsed onto the bed, and she trembled next to him as the aftershocks of her last orgasm washed over her. He rubbed her back gently as he took in the sight of his thoroughly debauched princess, still amazed at all he'd gotten away with and wondering what other kinks Emma might enjoy. Tied up, with every hole used and abused by his cock and covered in cum was not how he expected her to be at the end of the night. He unlocked her wrists, and went to the privy for water and a few clean towels, thoroughly washing his cock before bringing supplies out to clean up Emma. As he began to wipe the mess off her skin he heard her mumble "Why did you unlock me?"

"Because you've had enough, my love. It's over now." He kissed her hair, making sure she knew Killian jones, the man who loved her, was back.

"Bullshit," he heard her say, clearly exhausted but the fire he knew back in her voice. "You said one night and it hasn't even been 4 hours!"

"Emma.." He started to protest. "I think you're thoroughly fucked, love."

"Honestly, back then, if you'd had me at your mercy would you have really been satisfied with having me like this, and been done with it?" And he had to admit, no, he'd probably clean her up, shackle her back to his bed, and start over again after a few hours sleep.

"Well, no..." He admitted, cleaning off her glistening skin. "I'd probably fuck you a few more times. I might even let a particularly loyal crewman watch or join in, if I thought it would add to your humiliation... Though probably not in your case. I don't think Captain Hook would be too keen on sharing a prize like you." His eyes raked over her as she adjusted herself on the bed, rolling herself onto her back and holding her wrists out for him to cuff her again.

"I'm yours until the sun comes up. Do what you will with me."

He surged forward, kissing her with all the love, longing, and admiration for her he could pour into the action. How could he not love a woman like her? How could anyone? She was amazing, incredible. And she was his, not just for tonight but for as long as she'd let him worship her. She was willingly giving herself over to him, but he was as much hers as she was his.

"You are a goddess," he whispered, slipping the cuffs back on her wrists and sliding into bed behind her, naked bodies pressed together as he wrapped his arm possessively over her breasts, fondling one almost idly. "Promise it's not too much?"

"I promise," she responded, beginning to feel drowsy and snuggling into him with a yawn. "See you when you wake up, Captain."


	3. Chapter 3

**Trying Something New is a series of smutty stories I've been working on in which a post-Neverland Killian and Emma fall for each other and find various ways to explore their relationship. Lots of sex, role playing, and a few mushy moments here and there. But essentially smut.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Once Upon a Time, though I really do think Hook and Emma make a sexy pair. Just sayin'.**

**3**

**Trying Something New: Captain Hook**

**(Emma uses a magic mirror to catch a glimpse into Killian's past, finding herself intrigued and aroused by his dark past. Involves rough sex, bondage, spanking this chapter.)**

"Wake up, sweetheart."

Emma's eyes blinked a few times. It was still dark outside, so she couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours, and it took her a moment to remember why she was in Killian- no, Hook's bed, and why her hands were cuffed.

Just a few feet away was the man in question: not her beloved Killian Jones, but (for tonight at least) Captain Hook. He'd obviously been awake for a while and was sitting at his desk, boots propped up as he read some sort of book. The leather pants were back on, hanging loosely around his hips, though he'd remained shirtless, and she couldn't help but stare hungrily. He really was a gorgeous man.

"Get yourself ready for me," he said, not looking up at her.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

"Aye, eventually. I spoiled you earlier, took my time with you; I'm not feeling quite so generous right now. I'll take what I need from you when I'm good and ready. I'd advise you to take the time to make sure you're ready too."

Instead of immediately following his instructions, she got up to use the privy, then began to look around the room. It sounded like she had some time to do so and while she wasn't as sore as she expected to be, she was a bit stiff and just needed to stretch for a moment. She'd also noticed that he'd scattered things around the room that were clearly from his past, which intrigued her. He'd thankfully left her free of the headboard, though her hands were still shackled together.

"Maybe I wasn't clear- it wasn't a suggestion, darling. I won't tell you twice," he warned, sparing her a brief glance. "You've used the loo; Now get back in that bed or suffer the consequences. I expect my orders to be obeyed."

"Or you'll punish me? Is that what this is for?" She walked over to the corner and played with the cat o nine tails, running her fingertips over the leather. While the whip intimidated her, there was something arousing about the thought of him using it to punish her.

"You don't want me to use that on you, princess." He pretended to ignore her, which was difficult given her lack of appropriate respect and complete lack of clothing, and continued reading his book.

"Why not?"

"It hurts, darling. Quite a bit."

"And if I still refuse? What then, Captain?" She's pushing him, seeing just how far he'll take this, aware of the edge in his voice. So far, he's given her exactly what she wanted from her night of role playing with Captain Hook, and she wants to see what else he has in store for her.

She has no idea how much she's playing with fire.

He has to fight with himself for a moment. Hook's flogged his prisoners and crewmen before, knows just how the leather can bite and scar. He'd never hesitated to give his captives a taste of punishment when he needed to, and her willful insubordination was getting under his skin. He's always bristled at anyone disrespecting his rank, his proper position- especially when aboard his ship. And, Gods, she's really asking for it, even seems to want it. For the tiniest second he can imagine just using the damned thing, hearing her cry out, leaving his mark on Emma, branding her as his forever in a way, but he never would. There are things that go too far, and he knows that while she might want it rough she doesn't realize what that vicious instrument would do to her beautiful back. But then again, there are plenty of other options...

"Oh, rest assured, love, I'll punish you, but not with that."

She shot him a wicked grin. "So far, I've rather liked your punishments. Not really an incentive to behave." The rough sex, the "forced" blowjob, even having him buried in her ass- all of them had fed her fantasy of being at his mercy.

He looked up from his desk, holding her in his icy gaze as he shifted his attention from the book he was reading. One last chance, he thought. "My dear, you're beautiful, and charming, and I've enjoyed having my wicked way with you...but that only affords you so much, so tread carefully. Now. Get. Back. In. That. Bed."

"Or what, Captain?" She challenged as she walked towards him.

He grabbed her suddenly, and spun her over the desk, facing away from him as papers scattered on the floor. His hand gripped her arm like a vice, hard enough to bruise. He leaned over her, pressing his body against hers, her still-shackled hands in front of her across the smooth wood. She was suddenly acutely aware of her nakedness, and of his firm chest and abdomen as it pinned her beneath him, his hips aligned with hers. Fear gripped her for a second as she realized there was no way to escape even if she tried. He ran his hand over her side, along her hip, and she arched back into him. Then, pressing his left forearm against her lower back, he pushed her down and, without warning, spanked her ass hard enough to make her cry out, leaving a rosy palm print on the fair skin. He caressed her stinging flesh gently afterwards, lips dipping to brush against her ear as he spoke. "There are all sorts of ways to make you scream." He smacked her again and again, cries escaping her lips against her will. She felt tears welling in her eyes, and knew he could see it from the wicked grin that slipped across his face.

"I did warn you, princess. When you're on my ship, you will do whatever I ask without question."

"Yes, Captain." She whispered, her voice trembling as a tear slipped down her cheek. Turning away, she tried to hide her face from him. He'd playfully smacked her ass before during sex, but there was nothing playful about this. Her skin burned where he spanked her, the pain intense enough to make her yelp when he connected with her soft flesh, but just for a second, and being punished for her disobedience was exactly what she'd been angling for. It was painful, but she wanted him like this; she wanted more.

Gods, he couldn't help himself; even in this state, she was so beautiful. He rubbed the angry red curves of her ass and was pleasantly surprised when she made a tiny pleased sound and ground back into him. He chuckled lowly. "Emma, do you like this?"

"Yes, Captain." Her voice was breathy and he felt himself getting aroused again just hearing the desire there. He spanked her again, moving his hand to the other side of her ass. She yelped, turning her head back in his direction. He noticed that a few more tears had slipped out, and part of him worried the would hate him for making her feel weak. But another part thought that maybe it was exactly what she wanted.

"Does that hurt?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Is it too much?"

"No, Captain."

"Are you going to behave now?" He rubbed his hand over the flushed skin gently, then kissed roughly at her tearstained face, tasting the salty proof of her newfound respect for Captain Hook.

"No." It was a whisper, but it told him exactly what she wanted, needed from him. He spanked her again, admiring how the skin bloomed with color as he ran his hand over the curves of her ass. She moaned quietly, biting her lip to quiet herself. He was being careful, just rough enough to keep her skirting that delicious edge between pleasure and pain. "I'm going to continue to punish you until you give in to me. Judging from your reaction, you'll be wet for me and begging in no time," he kicked her legs apart and ran a finger down between them, finding her arousal coating the seam of her lips already as she quivered under his touch. He started to slip a finger in, just teasing her entrance, then quickly pulled away and spanked her hard again. "Oh," she whimpered, as he returned his finger to her pussy and drew the slickness up over her clit, rubbing soft tiny circles into the sensitive flesh there before drawing back and gently running his finger over her inner folds softly, teasing at her entrance as her breath hitched in anticipation. "Oh, god." She moaned with a shiver.

He smacked her ass several more times, loving the way her voice cried out with each blow, then worked his pants open enough to draw his cock out. Her ass was so pink from his palm, and yet she was obviously enjoying it. He rubbed himself against her wet cunt from behind as he palmed her bottom. "Now, are you going to follow my orders, darling?"

She looked away, refusing to answer even as her hips pressed ever so slightly back into him.

"I could be fucking you right now. Who's going to stop me? I can feel how badly you want it." He teased the head of his cock at her entrance. "You're so hot and dripping for me, and you should thank the stars for that because I am not in the mood for foreplay. Are you embarrassed by how you begged me earlier, how you let me fuck you in every way possible, how you came so hard around me?" he gave her another spank, "Am I going to have to just fucking take you? Because I could, darling. I could."

She moaned, rocking back against him as much as she was able to given the position. She knew what she wanted. "I'm not going to beg you, Captain. Not again. If you want me, you'll have to take me."

She'd barely gotten the words out when he surged forward, filling her completely and stretching her around him. She cried out, the sensation again mixing pleasure and pain as her body struggled to accommodate him. He rotated his hips, working himself into her, and she gasped and whimpered digging her nails into the desk. "Fuck you're big," she whined.

"And you're so tight. Fuck, princess, your sweet little cunt feels so good." He fucked her slowly, going deep with each thrust as she began to moan. He picked up the pace, driving into her hard and fast as she arched her back and pushed back onto him, hips slamming into the unforgiving wood of the desk.

Pulling out, he sat back into his chair, bringing her with him and spinning her so she was facing him. His blue eyes blazed as they locked with her jade green ones. "Ride me." She spread her legs and climbed on top of him, keening as she sank onto his thick cock. He moved her shackled arms over his head, in essence wrapping her arms around him as she rocked on him. He smacked her ass again, hard, and barked out, "Faster." She arched back, and he leaned forward and latched onto her breast with his mouth, nipping and sucking as she rolled her hips over him. "That's it. Fuck me, Princess," he whispered, his voice dark and commanding. In the moment, it felt so good to have this power over her; she was so eager to please, unable to deny him, and she picked up the pace. He reached down to rub her clit, making her gasp. "See, darling, I'm going to enjoy this no matter what. Your little cunny is going to feel so good around me when I come." He thrust up, kneading her ass roughly with his hand as he surged inside her. "The question is: do you want to come, Emma?" His voice dropped low as he continued, "Do you need me to make you come?"

She whimpered but didn't respond, even though she wanted to beg for release. Her walls fluttered when he continued to rub between her legs as she bounced in his lap, but he was keeping his motions calculated, refusing to let her tumble over the edge. He nipped at her neck, then sucked on the tender flesh, marking her. Moving his hand away from where they were joined, he spanked her again, getting a cry of of pain amongst the sounds of pleasure coming from from her pretty mouth. "Gods, you're a dirty girl. You love the way my cock feels, don't you?"

"Oh god, yes." she keened. He felt so good buried inside her; he always did. He knew just what she needed and could satisfy her in ways she didn't know was possible. Moving his arms under her, he stood up and walked forward to the desk, keeping their bodies joined as he laid her back on the desktop. He pulled her to the edge, and removed her bound hands from his neck so he could stand up, then grabbed her hip and plunged into her. He pulled her left leg onto his shoulder and pressed the other onto the desk, enabling him to sheath himself fully inside her with each powerful thrust. Emma was unable to keep from crying out in ecstasy as he hit just the right place over and over again.

"I'm going to fuck you just like this til I'm spent. I don't normally come in my girls, but I want you to feel it when I fill you up." He hadn't been one for siring bastards on tavern strumpets, always reluctant to condemn a child to that fate, but from the very beginning of their relationship Emma was different. Finishing inside her just felt right, whether he was Hook or Killian. "I have to warn you, I might be enjoying your company a little too much, because I'm thinking of keeping you, lass. After all, you think some prince is going to want you after I've had you? More importantly..." He rubbed her clit again and dug his hook into the wood for leverage as he drove into her in long, deep strokes that got her so close. "How could you ever go back to anything else? When you know you're enjoying every moment as much as I am?"

"Oh God, Captain, yes, right there, right there, Oh fuck yes," she screamed as she arched her back, coming hard around him. She felt him follow her, his release pulsing hot against her walls as she squeezed it out of him. He pumped his cock into her a few more times, then fell across the desk on top of her.

After what could have been minutes or hours- she really couldn't say- he lifted her up and dumped her back on the bed, brushing a few stray blonde curls from her face. She felt sleep overtaking her again, the post-coital haze making her feel warm and relaxed, not even caring when she heard him reattach the shackles to the headboard. Yes, he was still giving in to his Hook urges, but every part of him was in agreement: Emma was bloody amazing, and he was never going to tire of her.

"Sleep well, darling. You're not going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

**Trying Something New is a series of smutty stories I've been working on in which a post-Neverland Killian and Emma fall for each other and find various ways to explore their relationship. Lots of sex, role playing, and a few mushy moments here and there. But essentially smut.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Once Upon a Time, though I really do think Hook and Emma make a sexy pair. Just sayin'.**

**3**

**Trying Something New: Captain Hook**

**(Emma uses a magic mirror to catch a glimpse into Killian's past, finding herself intrigued and aroused by his dark past. This chapter involves rough sex, slightly dub-con, bondage, blindfolding.)**

Even when she was asleep, he'd always thought that Emma looked like a goddess. Her golden hair and porcelain skin glowed in the lamplight, giving her an ethereal quality that made him want to worship her even as another part of him wanted to defile her. She was lying on her side, hands bound above her head, breasts rising and falling with each breath as she dreamt. She was unfairly beautiful.

Gods, he wanted her again. And tonight, he was Captain Hook; there was no reason not to simply take her.

Moving from the plush chair where he'd been lounging since he'd last finished ravishing her, he stepped out of his boots and trousers, picked up the blindfold that she'd been wearing earlier and crawled into the bed, running his hand lightly over her silky skin and down between her legs, finding her cunt still slick from their last coupling. He began to gently touch her pink folds to arouse her body even though she was plenty wet, but he didn't want to wake her just yet. He had other plans for that.

His cock sprang to life as he stroked her, and he trailed his fingertips over the tip, smearing some of her silky wetness over the sensitive skin. He slipped the fabric over her eyes and gently rolled her onto her belly, tying the thick black silk in a knot and pulling her hair off her face so he could see her better. Stroking himself, he watched her sleep peacefully for another minute before climbing over her, bracing himself on his arms and knees to hover over her relaxed form. Then he lined himself up, and with a surge buried his hard cock in her pussy.

She woke with a start, momentary panic gripping her as she felt someone's weight on top of her, pushing her down, cock thrusting between her legs as she struggled against the shackles. Opening her eyes, she realized that she couldn't see a thing, her vision obscured by some kind of fabric. She tried to move, but a strong hand pushed between her shoulder blades, forcing her back into the mattress. "Easy, princess," Hook purred into her ear. His other arm shifted under her hips, lifting them slightly so he could pump deeper into her, an appreciative groan leaving his lips at the new angle. She was especially tight from behind, her legs pressed together between his own making her cunt feel like a vice around his cock.

"What?" she gasped. "You didn't even wake me up first?!"

"Why bother?" he responded lazily. "You never follow my orders without a fight. This seemed easier."

"But- you-you can't do that!" She couldn't believe it. She'd expected him to take her, but never quite like this. He felt huge, but it wasn't painful- she was definitely still wet enough, but there was something about being so vulnerable, even when asleep, that was terrifying.

"It seems I can, love."

"But, what if it hurt? or I didn't want to?" Her voice sounded pathetic even to her ears. She wouldn't have denied him, but the idea that she'd never been given the option was a little unnerving. Killian would sometimes touch her as she woke up, something that generally led to hours of amazing morning sex, but he'd never go so far as to penetrate her before he knew she was ready. Or conscious.

"You really think your refusal could have stopped me?" He chuckled darkly as he continued to fuck her, his cock sliding deep with each thrust of his hips. She couldn't deny that it felt good, but she was completely at his mercy, unable to see what was happening or do a thing about it. She tested the chains around her wrists, wanting to be able to use her hands for something as her body began to respond to his efforts, wanting to touch him, to touch herself.

Suddenly the thrusting stopped, and he was gone, his weight disappearing from her back. "Hoo-?" She started, before remembering to correct herself. "Um, Captain?" she questioned, turning her head from side to side in an effort to detect where he was. She pushed herself up on her hands and knees, listening for any indication of where he could be, but either he was too far away or too good at saying silent.

Gods, she was quite the sight- on her hands and knees, blindfolded and calling out for him. He had originally planned on just sliding behind her again and taking her, but seeing her shake with nervous anticipation was enough to change his mind. Moving quietly to her side, he pushed her over, causing her to tip onto her back. He quickly moved her thighs apart, leaving her completely spread and vulnerable, her breath coming out in little pants as she forced down her panic.

"Stay just like that, darling."

She felt his lips on her neck, little nibbles that felt so good they made her moan. Then his fingers began to ghost down her belly and between her legs, her breath hitching as he just barely brushed over her wet pussy. He stayed silent, the only indicators of where he was the sensations he was creating. And for a man with one hand, he sure managed to find ways to touch her everywhere. His fingers ran down her side, raising goosebumps on her skin, then his tongue was tracing the same path, licking up her side before his mouth latched onto her nipple and sucked hard. He followed with more nips to her skin as he moved towards her inner thighs and she knew he was leaving marks in his wake but it felt too good to complain. She bucked her hips, wanting him to soothe the ache between her thighs with his mouth, but he just pushed them down with a chuckle.

"Nice try darling. I'm not the one who's going to be doing that again."

She whined a little, so desperate for him, and felt his cock brush her lips, hot and hard as she opened obligingly. The bed shifted as he kneeled over her face and began thrusting down, fucking her head into the mattress. She could still taste herself on him, and moaned around his cock as she gulped air between his thrusts. His hand came down to adjust her head as he sank himself further into her throat, his firm belly brushing her nose as she took him in. Her hands struggled against the chains, wanting desperately to push him off just a little so she could breathe, wondering if she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen even as he continued his assault on her mouth. If he didn't stop soon, she was going to have to do something.

"Don't you dare even think about biting me." He growled. He must have sensed her building panic, because he pulled back just enough for her to grab a breath through her nose. "Now, I want you to suck like you mean it."

And she did. If this was how he wanted her, she would give it to him. She was the one who had wanted it rough, knowing he wouldn't really hurt her. She fisted her hands around the chains, rubbing her legs together for any kind of friction as he fucked her face, groaning as he took his pleasure, tasting precum as her mouth pushed him closer. "That's my dirty princess," he purred, pulling off of her. Looking to the left, he was hit with a bit of inspiration. "Hmmm, hold still- this might sting a bit."

He grabbed a tall white taper candle from the bedside, tipping it on its side so he could spill the hot wax over her breasts, the sudden pain, then pleasure making her cry out as the wax ran over her skin and solidified. "Mmm, you really are a vision." He drank in the sight of her, hips undulating slightly on the bed with arousal, hands bound over her head, blindfold obscuring her eyes, mouth open and willing, and a trail of milky wax decorating her heaving chest.

He crossed the room, getting himself a drink of water and a moment to calm down. He'd worked himself up pretty good, and needed to regain his composure. He needed to focus.

Her senses were on high alert as she lay on the bed. He was still in the room, somewhere, and she was practically shaking with need, wondering what he'd do to her next, forcing herself to trust him. She felt him sit on the edge of the bed, shoving her legs apart and finding her apex of her thighs coated with her wetness. "I'm going to touch you," he began, keeping his tone low and rough. "Don't move."

He trailed his hook up her leg, pressing hard enough to leave a thin pink line on her skin, but not hard enough to draw blood. He saw her fight a shiver, her nipples going erect as he moved the hook over her skin, the cold metal in stark contrast to the heat in the air between them. He traced patterns into her hip, her belly, swirls around her breasts. Her hips bucked slightly when his hook moved down again, pulling a hiss from her when her movement caused it to just barely break the skin. "Easy, lass." He cooed, his tongue licking gently over the cut as he moved the curve of his hook between her legs. He could feel how hot and desperate she was, and she gasped when the metal nudged her folds apart, legs falling open to bare herself completely to him. He ran the cold steel over her hot center, then reached up towards her face, commanding "Lick," allowing her to taste herself on his hook before returning it to her cunt. "You're so wet, Emma." He glided the slick metal over her clit, and she gasped. "Mmm so wet for me." He began to rub her clit with the curve of his hook, reveling in how she fought to keep from practically fucking herself back onto the steel. He'd honestly never expected her to be grinding herself onto the curved metal, and he found it unbearably alluring.

"Oh my god, that feels so good," she moaned, the contrast of the cool steel against her molten core only heightened by her lack of vision, her body humming with desire as her arousal built.

"Don't come yet. Not until I say you can."

She whimpered, "Yes, Captain."

He moved between her legs, teasing her entrance with his cock as his hook rubbed her clit, causing her breathing to pick up. He could tell she was close to giving in, her thighs quivering with anticipation. "Don't you dare come, princess. Not until I'm inside you." She pressed her hips forward slightly, trying to get him to sink his cock into her, and he chuckled, rubbing just a little faster to frustrate her even more.

He grabbed her hip, kneading the skin roughly before finally driving himself deep, continuing to rub her with his hook as he rotated his hips to seat himself inside her. He could feel how close she was, walls fluttering around him, and he stilled, savoring the feeling. "Gods, you're desperate for a release aren't you?"

"Yes!" She whimpered, fighting for control of her voice. He rubbed her faster, rotating his hips again as he snapped, "Yes, _what_?"

"Captain!"

"That's a good girl. Come for me, you pretty little strumpet. Gods, sweetheart, you're so fucking wet. All I have to do is touch you and you're practically dripping for me. Just touching you with my _hook_ is enough to make you tremble." It was meant to be dirty, but there was a slight tone of awe that laced his words, as if he couldn't believe how much she wanted him. She came hard with a cry, the build up only heightening her pleasure when she finally let go, his thrusts drawing out the incredible sensations as her body felt lit from within.

"Ungh, love, so tight," he grunted, slowing slightly as she came undone around him, then flipping her back onto her belly and laying over her body, pounding into her hard as he approached his own climax. She clamped down on him, arousal compelling her to flex her inner muscles to squeeze around him. "Bloody Hell, Emma!" he groaned in surprise, taking her harder and deeper, fucking her into the bed until he finally spilled his seed inside her, against her walls, and taking her over the edge again with him. He flopped on top of her, relishing the feeling of her pulsing around him while he relaxed, then slipped out and drew her back against his chest, pulling off the blindfold as he nibbled on her shoulder, fingers dipping to trace the sticky moisture between her thighs over her sensitive clit, making her shiver. "There's a good girl," he purred against her ear as she wriggled against him. "I still have a few more hours with you, and I want to keep you ready for me. Because tonight, you are mine. Mine. And you can try to sleep, but I'm not going to stop touching you."

She moaned, working her hips back against him. "Don't stop. God, please, don't ever stop."

**Just about done with this story- I figure their night has got to be almost over. So, I'll probably wrap it up next chapter (at least for now) though I may do a follow-up where he does this sort of thing for her again. Cause, hey, why not, right? Thanks to everyone who's read, favorited, followed or reviewed. I really appreciate it! And, ya know, feel free to let me know if there are any kinks you'd like me to try to include ;)**


End file.
